


primum tempus

by Area50Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Time, Just read it you sinners, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area50Dun/pseuds/Area50Dun
Summary: ''Tyler flicked his eyes to the phone, getting ready to reply to Josh's text with a witty comment about a Rick Grimes and the walkers. His heart stopped. "What the.." He mumbled as he looked at Josh's text. A very close up picture of Josh's erection, laying flat against his stomach, proudly displayed on Tyler's phone. Tyler read the text under the picture 'hey, wanna come play?' Josh had sent followed by a winking emoji. Tyler's mouth dropped open.'' Who uses an emoji when sexting???





	

**Author's Note:**

> primum tempus menas first time in Latin because I'm useless at titles. 
> 
> follow me on Insta and give me ideas! DM me :)
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/ufodun/?hl=en

Tyler had to look at his texts as soon as he got them, he couldn't stand not knowing what was waiting for him on his phone that was usually glued to his hand. But he had to charge it at some point, which meant it was sat on a table across the room from him, the light causing a dull glow around it, the buzzing sound catching Tyler's attention. He stood up and walked the few steps to check what it was. A text from Josh. Tyler smiled, Josh was staying a few rooms down from him and had wanted an early night, the tour taking it out of him. He obviously couldn't get to sleep as planed. 

Tyler opened the message, his eyes on the television. Rick was making his way through a bunch of walkers on The Walking Dead and Tyler had been waiting for something exciting and gruesome to happen. Tyler sat himself back down, watching a walker get stabbed in the neck, his phone in his hand. Tyler flicked his eyes to the phone, getting ready to reply to Josh's text with a witty comment about a Rick Grimes and the walkers. His heart stopped.

"What the.." He mumbled as he looked at Josh's text. A very close up picture of Josh's erection, laying flat against his stomach, proudly displayed on Tyler's phone. Tyler read the text under the picture 'hey, wanna come play?' Josh had sent followed by a winking emoji. Tyler's mouth dropped open, The Walking Dead completely forgotten about. Tyler didn't know why he done it, but he tapped on the photo, making it full screen. He blushed and bit his lip, tapping away to go back to the text. 

His fingers hovered over the keyboard, brain trying desperately to figure out a reply. What does someone say when their best friend sends them a dick-pic with an invitation? His phone buzzed, another text from Josh. Tyler flicked down to read it, hoping for a clue as to what is going on. 

'duck' Tyler guessed that was supposed to read 'fuck' damn auto-correct. 'That wasn't for you! I'm so sorry I sent that to the wrong person!' The rest of the text said. Tyler frowned. He reread the text, unsure how he felt. Was he disappointed? No. He was straight. He had never had an interest in men. 

Even though Josh wasn't openly gay, his close friends knew, Tyler had met a guy Josh was seeing once and instantly hated him. Mark had laughed and said Tyler was jealous and Tyler huffed and sulked. 

Tyler wrote out a weak 'haha ok dude!' Before deleting it. Maybe he should reassure Josh that he didn't look at the picture, even though he did. Twice. But Josh was probably embarrassed so Tyler sent back a text telling Josh he didn't look with a 'who's the lucky man?' The dots appeared, letting Tyler know Josh was writing something. 'That guy from the bar last night' Tyler tried to remember, he did see Josh talking to some guy that was well below Josh's standards. Tyler didn't know what happened after that, he left early with an excuse of being tired. 

Tyler didn't text Josh back. He put his phone on charge again and went back to The Walking Dead, focusing on the show and defiantly not thinking about Josh. 

Tyler closed Instagram and opened his messages. He had a text from Mark, telling them what time to meet him tomorrow which he replied to. The text was a group message, addressed to Tyler and Josh. Josh hadn't replied yet, he was busy with some low rent man he'd picked up in a hotel bar. Tyler hovered over Josh's message before opening it, reading through their brief conversation from earlier. He looked at the picture and quickly closed his messages, locking his phone and putting it down. 

The next morning, Tyler wasn't in a good mood. He hadn't slept very well and woke up grouchy. Josh on the other hand, was chirpy and smiley, talking too loud and laughing way to loud for Tyler's liking. "What's up?" Josh asked Tyler as they sat down for their interview they were about to have. "Nothing." Tyler mumbled, putting up his hood. 

He let Josh do all the talking. 

"You okay?" Josh asked later that night in the hotel. They were both sitting in Tyler's room, music on in the background. Tyler nodded but said nothing. "You've been.." Josh paused, choosing his words carefully. "Quiet." Tyler looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "No company tonight?" He asked, his voice coming out as a bit scratchy. Josh frowned "no." He shifted slightly, obviously uncomfortable. "I've started to forget what you look like." Tyler snapped, not knowing why he was even causing an argument. "I hardly ever see you these days." He added and Josh's mouth hung open. Tyler knew he was out of order, after all, they spend everyday with each other on a bus or in a venue. "Are you pissed because I didn't spend last night with you?"

"No." Tyler snapped. They sat in silence, Josh tapping his foot. Tyler could see he was annoyed, was trying not to argue. "Sorry." Tyler said, looking at the floor. Josh said nothing for a while, he looked torn like he was wanted to say something. "You've been acting funny since-" Josh paused, shifting his eyes from Tyler. "Since last night." Tyler blushed at the thought of it. He hadn't yet deleted the picture and had opened it again that morning. 

His eyes automatically flicked down towards Josh's crotch. "I'm sorry-" Josh said again looking back at Tyler "I didn't mean to offend you, it was an accident!" Tyler shook his head because he wasn't offended. Not because of the photo. "The guy last night, his name is Tyler and I got the wrong contact and-"  
"Why are you so sorry?" Tyler cut in, confusing Josh. "Why would you think I would hate it? That I would find it offensive?"

Josh looked at Tyler, his eyes narrow, a slight frown playing at his features. "You were so quick to take it back, to arrange your little date with some dude, who you are far too good for by the way-"  
"What the heck?" Josh's facial expression was almost comical. He looked like Tyler was speaking another language, completely bewildered. "I was jealous." Tyler said quietly and quickly, almost hoping Josh would bypass the admission. "Of what?" 

Tyler huffed. Josh was making this hard. "That the picture wasn't for me." He chanced another look at Josh, who still looked completely lost and sighed. "I don't know, Josh! I don't know what to say!" Tyler threw his hands up in frustration. "That I wanted a dick-pic? Maybe I wanted the invite to 'come and play.' Maybe I hate the thought of some... some loser touching you, getting sexy texts from you, while I'm stuck jacking off by myself!" 

Josh laughed at Tyler's outburst and Tyler wanted to slap him. "Do you want to sleep with me, Ty?" Josh asked lightheartedly and Tyler blushed because, yes. Yes he did. Josh suddenly stopped laughing, catching Tyler's eye. "Wait-" he mumbled and Tyler wanted to clap. Give him a around of applause for finally catching on, well done Josh. "You really are jealous.." 

Tyler fidgeted under Josh's gaze. "And I did look at the photo." He said as some kind of payback. "Three times." He added. Josh smirked. "You're jealous." He repeated. "You?"  
"Yes!" Tyler shouted, standing up, unable to sit opposite Josh. "You want me to send you dirty texts, Tyler?" Josh's voice was low and Tyler felt a familiar stir in his pants. Josh was suddenly right behind him, Tyler could feel the warmth of his body, his breath on Tyler's neck. 

"You wanna come and play?" He whispered, making Tyler shudder. Josh's hands ghosted over Tyler's hips, running up his sides and back down. Tyler leaned into Josh, pressing himself back onto him. Josh's fingers toyed with the waistband of Tyler's sweat pants, dipping under, only slightly. "Do you?" Josh breathed into Tyler's neck, his lips touching the skin below Tyler's hairline as he spoke. Tyler nodded, his hand coming around to the back of Josh's head, pulling him closer. 

Before Tyler knew what was happening, he was being slammed up against the wall, Josh directly in front of him, no space between them. "I didn't hear you." Josh growled, his hands on Tyler's shoulders, pushing him into the wall. Tyler nodded frantically, now fully hard and desperate. "Yes." He squeaked and Josh didn't hesitate in pulling Tyler's shirt off, his lips crashing against Tyler's, wet and hot. 

Tyler kissed him back, trying to grind himself against his best friend, needing friction. Josh pinched one of Tyler's nipples before rubbing the pad of his finger over it, making Tyler grunt into Josh's mouth. Josh kissed Tyler's neck, his fingers still teasing his nipple, pinching and flicking and Tyler was going to come just from this alone. Josh moved closer, covering Tyler's body with his own, rolling his hips against Tyler's and making Tyler whine. Tyler wasn't doing anything, he couldn't function. He just held onto Josh and tried to breathe. Josh was more than happy to take the lead, and Tyler couldn't make sense of the shy guy who holds back and let Tyler do the talking. Here he was, dominant, turning Tyler into jelly, barely able to think straight. Tyler loved it. 

Josh was kissing a trail down Tyler's chest and Tyler knew what he was thinking, where he was headed and he wanted to pass out with arousal. "You're straight." Josh pointed out just as he pulled Tyler's pants down around his ankles. "Apparently not." Tyler said, followed my a long moan as Josh took him in his hand. Tyler watched Josh lick his lips, making sure he was doing it slowly, putting on a show for Tyler, before taking his dick in his mouth. Tyler cried out, throwing his head back and hitting it on the wall behind him. 

"Oh-" Tyler's fingers tangled in Josh's hair and Josh moved further down, taking him in almost fully. "Oh.. God." Tyler closed his eyes, he couldn't look down. Josh hummed and Tyler bucked his hips into Josh's mouth on reflex. He was about to apologise when Josh let his mouth go slack, his hand coming around on top of Tyler's, making Tyler push his head. Tyler did, gently guiding Josh onto his dick, before pulling back on his hair, bringing him back up. Josh removed his hand from Tyler's and Tyler repeated the movements, rougher this time, no self restraint left. 

Tyler looked down at Josh, who was looking up at Tyler, his eyes big, mouth stretched, saliva running down his chin. Tyler fucked into him, his own mouth hanging open, his breath ragged. "I-I" he pulled Josh back by his hair, trying to warn him he was about to come. Josh held his gaze as he sunk back down, gagging as Tyler's dick hit the back of his throat and Tyler cried out, cursing and moaning, calling out Josh's name, calling him baby as he came in his mouth. Josh swallowed and Tyler watched him, straining to keep his eyes open against the waves of pleasure, his head light, lungs about to implode. 

Josh sucked off, making a popping sound as Tyler's dick left his mouth and Tyler grunted, trying to communicate how hot that was. Josh wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and smiled, looking like he'd won an award. Tyler fell to his knees, kissing Josh roughly and tasting himself. Tyler moved his hand from Josh's hair down to his pants. Josh was hard and leaking and Tyler moaned at the contact, turned on again. "Fuck, you're so hot." Tyler murmured against Josh's lips. "I'm so gay for you." Tyler smiled, pulling back to look at Josh. 

Josh chuckled and Tyler wanted to be in this moment forever. "I don't know how to suck you off." Tyler whispered, his face heating up. Josh smiled "you don't have too." Tyler was lazily jacking Josh off, probably driving him crazy as he was way to slow. "I want you to-" Tyler blushed again, the words refusing to be spoken. "To?" Josh held Tyler's wrist, pulling his hand out of his pants. "To.. Y'know?" Josh shrugged with one shoulder and Tyler mumbled a quick "fuck me." Josh connected their lips again, and laid Tyler back on the floor, leaning over him. Josh took Tyler into his hand, almost too sensitive, but defiantly interested. 

"You've never done it." It was more of a statement than a question but Tyler shook his head in an answer. "You sure?"  
"Yes." Tyler was so sure, has never been so sure in his life. "It will hurt a bit before it gets better." Tyler was almost fully hard now and didn't care, he just needed more. Needed Josh. "Yes, yes Josh just-" Tyler's sentence went unfinished as Josh instructed him to get on the bed. Tyler scrambled up onto the bed, kicking off his pants, Josh joining him, his hands on Tyler's hips, kissing him into the pillows. 

Tyler thought Josh must be painfully hard by now, barely even touched as he removed his own pants and shirt before he was back kissing Tyler. "Do you have lube, or some kind of lotion?" Josh asked, his arms bracketing Tyler's head, Josh's face millimeters away from his. Tyler shook his head, he didn't carry lube, wasn't expecting to be having sex with his best friend. A man. Josh hummed, looking concerned for a moment before Tyler remembered "in the bathroom-" he said "there's some lotion." 

Josh was up as soon as the sentence left Tyler's lips. Tyler watched him, watched the way his muscles moved, his eyes traveling down his body. Josh was back, already squirting lotion onto his hand. "Front or back?" Tyler was confused for a moment before realising and mumbling "I want to see you." Josh have a nod, his free hand pulling one of Tyler's knees up. Tyler followed his lead, bending his knees and opening them, laying butterfly. He all of a sudden felt so open and exposed, suddenly embarrassed. Josh looked at him with hungry eyes, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. "You look gorgeous." He breathed, leaning in for a kiss. 

"I've thought about this so much-" Josh whispered against his lips. "Wanted this for so long." Tyler moaned, Josh's voice building his confidence again, turning him on. Tyler startled as Josh's fingers ran over his entrance. "I'm gonna put one in." Josh told him, his voice hushed. Tyler nodded and braced himself. It wasn't bad, it felt strange as Josh's finger felt around inside of him. Tyler could feel his erection flagging slightly, the nerves getting to him. Josh bent his finger slightly and Tyler concentrated on relaxing. "Another one." Josh whispered after a while before adding a second finger, which was slightly uncomfortable. 

Tyler worried for a second, wondering how Josh was going to fit inside of him, but a spark of electric shot through his body, making him tense and moan. Josh smirked and Tyler looked at him with wide eyes. "D-do that ag-" Josh hit the spot again with a cleaver bend of his fingers, making Tyler cry out. "Now we're getting somewhere." Josh smiled and added another finger, just as he hit Tyler's prostrate again. 

Tyler had never done anything like this before, not even curious about how it felt, but he couldn't get enough, his erection fully returned and he wanted to touch himself. He couldn't believe what he's been missing out on and as Josh hit it again, he was begging Josh to fuck him. Josh laughed slightly and moved himself into position. He leaned down to kiss Tyler, flicking his tongue over his neck. "You don't have to-" Josh bit down on Tyler's pulse point. "You can fuck me instead if you want?"

Tyler twitched at the thought. Josh didn't realise how hot that sounded, how it effected Tyler. He made a note to remind Josh of that, Tyler was certain he would keep Josh on his word, that yes, he did want to fuck him at some point, but not right now. Tyler shook his head "no- I wanna-" Josh took hold of him and slowly stroked, cutting Tyler's words short. He was overwhelmed and needed Josh to hurry up. "Josh, please?"

Josh reached for the bottle of lotion and sat back. Tyler closed his eyes, listening to Josh moving about, trying to relax. "You sure?" Josh asked again and Tyler nodded. "Hold your legs up." Tyler did as Josh said, his hands on the back of his knees, holding them up against his chest. Tyler felt Josh's fingers on him again, wet and cold, slicking him up. Something pressed against his entrance and Tyler's breath hitched. Josh stroked him again and moved himself forward before pushing into Tyler. 

Tyler jumped at the sharp pain, clenching around Josh, his eyes screwed shut. Josh leaned over him, his lips brushing Tyler's ear "relax." He whispered, his voice shaky. Tyler nodded and willed himself to relax. Josh moved again, slowly entering him. Tyler bit his lip and dug his fingers into Josh's biceps, holding on for dear life. Josh told him how well he was doing, how good he feels, whispering sweet words the whole time, making Tyler relax. 

Josh was finally fully inside, his hips rolling slowly, making tiny grunting sounds in Tyler's ear. Tyler started to relax, adjusting to the feel, his breathing back to normal. "Go-" he told Josh, tapping him. "Move." Josh was slow, hesitant and his movements were carful. Tyler was great full. "You feel so good." Josh breathed into the crock of Tyler's neck, sending shivers down his spine. "Faster, Josh," Tyler moaned, needing more. Josh sped up, his thrusts going deeper. Tyler held on to him, moaning and panting when Josh hit his prostrate, making Tyler cry out, begging for more. Josh complied, angling himself so he hit the spot with every thrust, his hand wrapping around Tyler's dick, stocking him in time with his thrusts. 

"You're so hot, Tyler." Josh mumbled. "You feel so good, could fuck you all day." Tyler tried to speak but it came out as incoherent sounds. He was so close now. Tyler pulled Josh in for a sloppy kiss, their lips sliding together, open mouthed. "Fuck.. Ty." Josh's thrusts were becoming sloppy, Tyler could feel he wasn't going to last much longer. 

Tyler let Josh surround him, his hand on his dick, each thrust of Josh's hips sending sparks through Tyler's body. Tyler let Josh kiss him, couldn't engage his brain to kiss Josh back. Tyler was usually in charge in the bedroom, he was enthusiastic with any girl he's ever taken to bed, so different from now, Tyler had hardly moved, taken over by Josh, his brain turning to liquid, his senses completely full of the man above him, inside of him. 

Tyler let out a long cry, the kind you hear in horror movies, his back arching, vision blacking out as he came over his and Josh's chests. Josh worked him through it, telling him how hot he is and how well he done. When Tyler came back to earth, Josh had just finished coming and Tyler was annoyed with himself because he wanted to see. Wanted to watch Josh fall apart all because of Tyler. Josh pulled out, making Tyler wince, slightly uncomfortable. He laid there and listened to Josh's heavy breaths, his own only just evening out. "I'm so gay for you." Tyler said again, turning his head to look at Josh. 

Josh smiled and Tyler wanted to take a photo because he looked gorgeous, his hair a mess, face flushed and a lazily smile. Josh was sweating, his skin almost glowing similar to when he's drumming but somehow different, better. Tyler had an idea he didn't look as hot Josh. He felt like a wreak, weak but still amazing. "I'm just gay." Josh said, laughing. "But mostly for you. Always have been."

Tyler kissed him again, his body remembering how to actually work. Josh turned his body to face Tyler, their legs entwining, arms wrapped around each other. Tyler felt like crying but didn't know why. "Stay here tonight?" Tyler asked, his voice needy, verging on desperate. Josh smiled and nodded and Tyler rested his head on his shoulder. 

"Remind me to send you pictures of my dick more often." Josh said and Tyler smiled against his skin. "Oh there will a lot more photos, Josh." They both laughed and Tyler closed his eyes, drifting off. 

He silently thanked god that Josh got the wrong number.


End file.
